The New Beginning
by Claudia Cory
Summary: Read and Review: Yugi skips out on his friends to go visit his 16-year-old cousin......


hi and welcome 2 one of our many fics featuring Minda/Mindy/Meimi-chan as MEIMI!! and  
  
Y. Bakura as himself including all the other fun characters. If you dont wanna read this fic  
  
u can always watch the dancing squirrel in the corner 4 ur entertainment instead.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh or Saint Tail, so just go sue someone else, there's bound to be  
  
someone who u can sue the pants off, I'm shure of it!! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Y. Malik: My name is yami malik and I like...  
  
Y. Malik: TO CONTROL PEOPLE!!  
  
Y. Malik: BY USING THIS ROD  
  
Y. Malik: I WILL CONTROL...  
  
Y. Malik: THAT ANT!!!  
  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHA  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Malik: *controls ant*  
  
Y. Malik: now ant...  
  
Meimi: *steps on ant*  
  
Meimi: hiii!  
  
Y. Malik: !!!  
  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: U IDIOT  
  
Y. Malik: LOOK AT WAT U DONE!!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: *looks down at squished ant*  
  
Meimi: uh....was that a friend of yours?  
  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOO  
  
Y. Malik: IT WAS MY SLAVE!!!  
  
Y. Malik: AND U STEPPED ON HIM  
  
Meimi: ....*sweatdrop*  
  
Y. Malik: WHO WOULD DO MY DIRTY WORK NOW?  
  
Meimi: eheheh...  
  
Meimi: *gulp*  
  
Y. Malik: *gets evil thoughts*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil smile*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil glare at meimi*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil intentions*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil face*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil body*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil mind*  
  
Y. Malik: *evil watever*  
  
Meimi: ....we get the point  
  
Meimi: *points behind y. malik* hey look! its the ice cream man*  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahaha  
  
Y. Malik: *controls meimi*  
  
Y. Malik: NOW MY NEW SERVANT  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Malik: ATTACK THE ICE CREAM MAN  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Malik: AND RAID ALL HIS ICE CREAM!!  
  
Meimi: noo! cant control......legs.....walking...to ice cream....truck  
  
Y. Malik: YES  
  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHHA  
  
Meimi: *stops* haha! fooled ya!  
  
Y. Malik: .....  
  
Y. Malik: *hits u with rod*  
  
Meimi: *sees another ant* use him  
  
Meimi: oww  
  
Y. Malik: ....  
  
Meimi: *takes out mallet*  
  
Y. Malik: no its more funner using u  
  
Meimi: *whack*  
  
Y. Malik: HEY!!  
  
Y. Malik: U COMMONER  
  
Y. Malik: HOW DARE U RUIN MY HEAD!!  
  
Y. Malik: NO  
  
Y. Malik: WAIT  
  
Y. Malik: IT WAS MY FEET  
  
Meimi: ...  
  
Y. Malik: HOW DARE U RUIN MY FEET!!  
  
Meimi: -_-;;  
  
Meimi: *hits y.malik in the head*  
  
Y. Malik: @_@  
  
Y. Malik: *grabs rod*  
  
Meimi: mwahaha! now i can go fishing....  
  
*y. bakura appears*  
  
Y. Bakura: mwhahaha  
  
Y. Bakura: guess whose back  
  
Y. Bakura: back again  
  
Meimi: *blink* hey! snail boy!  
  
Y. Bakura: -_-;;  
  
Y. Bakura: *whacks meimi*  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS BAKURA!!  
  
Meimi: owww  
  
Y. Bakura: YAMI BAKURA!!  
  
Y. Bakura: DARK BAKURA  
  
Y. Bakura: EVIL PERSON  
  
Meimi: snail boy!!  
  
Y. Bakura: *whacks meimi again*  
  
Meimi: *whacks y.bakura with mallet*  
  
Y. Bakura: hey  
  
Meimi: now u stop hitting me!  
  
Y. Bakura: geez  
  
Meimi: *whack whack whack*  
  
Y. Bakura: ow  
  
Y. Bakura: ow ow  
  
*y. malik wakes up*  
  
Meimi: now dont bother me. im going fishing  
  
Y. Malik: HEY  
  
Y. Malik: THAT'S MY ROD!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Malik: *lunges at meimi*  
  
Meimi: uh...oh  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOO  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS MINE!!  
  
Meimi: *runs to nearest fishing place*  
  
Y. M & Y. B: *lunges at meimi*  
  
Meimi: *dodges and continues running*  
  
y. m & y. b: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Both: *chases after her*  
  
Meimi: *hides in a sock*  
  
All: -_-;  
  
Meimi: *pops out of sock*  
  
Meimi: *holds up rod*  
  
Y. Malik: GIVE ME BACK MY ROD!!  
  
Y. Malik: *grabs it*  
  
Meimi: I COMMAND U TO  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Meimi: aww  
  
Y. Malik: *grabs it*  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS MY ROD!!!  
  
Meimi: i'll just make my own then  
  
Meimi: *goes off to get supplies*  
  
Meimi: *comes back with a twig and a lightblulb*  
  
Meimi: *glues together*  
  
y. b & y. m: *fighting over the rod*  
  
Meimi: behold!!  
  
Meimi: *ahem* BEHOLD!  
  
Y. Malik: huh? *shoves bakura*  
  
Meimi: *holds up rod*  
  
Y. Bakura: wat the heck? *shoves back*  
  
Meimi: I COMMAND YOU WITH THE POWER OF MY ROD!  
  
Both: .....  
  
Meimi: YOU SHALL SING THE BARNEY SONG!  
  
Both: noooooooooo  
  
Both: *singing*  
  
Both: i luv u  
  
Both: u luv me  
  
Meimi: mwahahahaha!  
  
Both: noooooooooo  
  
Y. Malik: cant sing it  
  
Y. Malik: * tries to tackles meimi*  
  
Meimi: now you shall sing the theme to blues clues while hugging eachother!  
  
Both: nooooooooooo  
  
Meimi: mwahaha  
  
Both: *hugs each other*  
  
Both: blues clues  
  
Both: o blues clue  
  
Meimi: *laughs evilly*  
  
Both: blues clues  
  
Both: we gotta find the another paw.....  
  
Y. Bakura: nooooooooooooo  
  
Y. Bakura: *lunges at meimi*  
  
Meimi: *dodges*  
  
Meimi: now, you shall give me that rod so i can go fishing!  
  
Y. Malik: *now has the REAL rod*  
  
Y. Malik: *controls y. bakura*  
  
Y. Malik: GET HER ROD NOW!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Meimi: uh...oh  
  
Y. Bakura: *runs towards meimi*  
  
Meimi: *runs*  
  
Meimi: *hides in the girls bathroom*  
  
Y. Malik: awwww...wait  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahhaa  
  
Y. Malik: at this rate  
  
Y. Malik: i could embarass y. bakura even more  
  
Y. Malik: Y. BAKURA!!!  
  
Y. Malik: GO IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM  
  
Y. Malik: AND GET THE ROD!!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: *goes in the gurl's bathroom*  
  
Meimi: *sees y. bakura and laughs*  
  
Y. Bakura: ARRRRGGGG  
  
Y. Bakura: *lunges at meimi*  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahha  
  
Meimi: *dodges*  
  
Y. Malik: teaches both of them not 2 mess with the mastah!!(A/N: Inside joke. *snicker*)  
  
Meimi: *flushes y.b.*  
  
Y. Bakura: nooooooo!!! Y me???!!!!  
  
Meimi: *runs away*  
  
Y. Bakura: y do i always have 2 be the one tortured???  
  
Meimi: because you're snail boy!  
  
Y. Bakura: ARRRRGGGG  
  
Meimi: *runs out and jumps in a lake*  
  
Y. Bakura: *climbs out of the toilet  
  
Y. Bakura: EEEEEEEEWWWWW  
  
Y. Bakura: i got poop all over me!!  
  
Meimi: *is in lake*  
  
Y. Bakura: *cries*  
  
Y. Bakura: im telling my hikari!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: *runs*  
  
Meimi: *is in a sock in a lake*  
  
Y. Malik: .......  
  
Y. Malik: *points 2 random person*  
  
Y. Malik: u there  
  
Y. Malik: *random person is asuka jr.*  
  
Y. Malik: hmmm....  
  
Y. Malik: *thinks* As i remember from those saint tails books i read during my free time  
  
in the bathroom  
  
Y. Malik: meimi really likes asuka jr.  
  
Meimi: ...  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahaha  
  
Y. Malik: let's mess around with him shall we, or is it me?  
  
Y. Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Y. Malik: I SAID U THERE  
  
Y. Malik: *points 2 asuka jr.*  
  
Asuka jr.: huh?  
  
Meimi: *is still in sock*  
  
Y. Malik: *controls him*  
  
Y. Malik: uhhhh  
  
Y. Malik: PUT MAKE UP ON!!  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
Asuka jr.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Asuka jr.: *puts make-up on*  
  
Y. Malik: *snorts*mwhahahhahahahahaha  
  
Meimi: *is in sock and cant see anything...but the inside of the sock*  
  
Y. Malik: hilarious  
  
Y. Malik: *now put on a....  
  
Y. Malik: *swimsuit  
  
Y. Malik: *evil grin*....A GURLS BIKINI!!!  
  
Asuka jr: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Meimi: *is stil in sock*  
  
Asuka jr.: *puts on a bikini with hedgehogs on it*  
  
Y. Malik: *falls down laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahhahahaa  
  
Y. Malik: *hits the ground while holding stomach*  
  
Y. Malik: *wipes eyes*  
  
Y. Malik: okay  
  
Y. Malik: NOW DIVE IN THE LAKE AND GO HUG THE SOCK!!!  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahahhahaahhahahahhahahahahahhahahaha  
  
Asuka jr.: .............NO!!!!!  
  
Asuka jr.: *goes dives in lake*  
  
Asuka jr.: *and hugs the sock*  
  
Meimi: *blink blink*  
  
Y. Malik: okay.... that was lame  
  
Meimi: ....this is rather.....odd.....  
  
Y. Malik: GET THAT ANNOYING GURL OUT OF THE SOCK AND HUG HER!!!  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahhahaa  
  
Y. Malik: *used magic tricks and is no longer in sock*  
  
*sock is empty*  
  
Y. Malik: .......*blink*  
  
Y. Malik: *getting pissed*  
  
Meimi: *is disguised as lina*  
  
Y. Malik: NOW U BOY WITH THE MAKE UP *snort* AND HAHAH A BIKINI....  
  
Y. Malik: MWHHAHAHA  
  
Y. Malik: I CANT TAKE IT  
  
Y. Malik: DROWN U FOOL!!!  
  
*asuka jr is now drowning*  
  
Meimi: *floating divice pops outta no where*  
  
Y. Malik:.......  
  
Y. Malik: word  
  
Meimi: *still disguised as lina, hiding behind tree controlling floating device with magic*  
  
Y. Malik: .........  
  
Y. Malik: i said i t once and i will say it again  
  
Y. Malik: word  
  
Meimi: dictionary!  
  
Y. Malik: ........  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahaha  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Malik: gound u  
  
Y. Malik: wait, that wasnt rite  
  
Meimi: uhh...i didnt say anything  
  
Y. Malik: Ground u  
  
Y. Malik: no  
  
Y. Malik: still not rite  
  
Y. Malik: arrrggg  
  
Meimi: waah!! im grounded!  
  
Y. Malik: *mumbling 2 self*  
  
Meimi: take me off my groundation! i dont wunna be grounded!  
  
Y. Malik: uhhhh  
  
Y. Malik: i no  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
Y. Malik: UR POUNDED!!!  
  
Y. Malik: noo  
  
Y. Malik: still not rite  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Malik: ur sounded???  
  
Meimi: *ahem* use this dictionary! *hands y.malik dictionary*  
  
Meimi: no wait......thats not a dictionary..  
  
Meimi: thats a joke book....  
  
Y. Malik: HEY *grabs book*  
  
Meimi: give that back!  
  
Y. Malik: whoooo  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahaha  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Malik: this joke is hilarious!!  
  
Y. Malik: here goes  
  
Y. Malik: y did the chicken cross the road??  
  
Meimi: ....*shrugs*  
  
Y. Malik: 2 GET 2 THE OTHER SIDE!!  
  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHAHA  
  
Y. Malik: ISNT THAT HILARIOUS!!  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
Meimi: -_-;;  
  
Miemi: *still has rod*  
  
Y. Malik: *falls down laughing*  
  
Meimi: *hides*  
  
Y. Malik: *stands back up*  
  
Y. Malik: u no wat?  
  
Y. Malik: that boy in the lake is still drowing  
  
Y. Malik: i dont get y he's still alive  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Meimi: cuz this is a random story...  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
Y. Malik: ..................rrriiiitttee  
  
Meimi: *gets giant noodle and pulls asuka jr. to safety*  
  
Y. Malik: O.o  
  
Meimi: *sees him and starts laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahahaha  
  
Y. Malik: hey  
  
Y. Malik: i wonder where y. bakura went  
  
Meimi: *in between laughs* what...did u do...to him??...  
  
Y. Malik: well  
  
Y. Malik: 2 who?  
  
Y. Malik: the guy in the *laughs* bikini  
  
Y. Malik: or y. bakura?  
  
Meimi: ....*points to asuka jr* *still laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: mwhahahahah  
  
Y. Malik: welll  
  
Y. Malik: i told him 2 put on make up  
  
Y. Malik: but he overdid it a bit  
  
Y. Malik: probably not a bit  
  
Y. Malik: but mwhahahahaha  
  
Meimi: *falls down laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: a hell lot!!!  
  
Y. Malik: and the bikini  
  
Y. Malik: i wonder y he chose 1 with hedgehogs all over it  
  
Meimi: *rolling over on the ground pounding the ground laughing*  
  
Asuka jr: ITS NOT FUNNY!!  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Asuka jr.: ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS HANEOKA'S FAVORITE ANIMAL!!  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Meimi: *blink* but...i like cows  
  
Asuka jr.: ...........  
  
Asuka jr.: THATS IT  
  
Asuka jr.: IM LEAVING!!!  
  
Meimi: *still laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: y dont u shake ur butt more in the process??!!!  
  
Y. Malik: *falls down laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: IM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT INSULT...MISS!!!  
  
Meimi: HAHAHAHA! *falls down too*  
  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHHAA  
  
Meimi: HEHAHAHAAHA!  
  
Asuka jr: hmph! people these days  
  
Asuka jr.: no respect 4 their elders  
  
Meimi: .....HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Y. Malik: SO UR SAYING UR AN OLD LADY NOW??!!  
  
Y. Malik: MWHAHHAHAA  
  
Y. Malik: I CANT TAKE IT  
  
Y. Malik: 2 MUCH  
  
Meimi: HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Y. Malik: *laughs really hard*  
  
Meimi: *explodes*  
  
Y. Malik: *does same thing*  
  
Y. Malik: *comes back*  
  
Y. Malik: *with hot dog in hand*  
  
Meimi: *is still....exploded...*  
  
Y. Malik: ......  
  
Y. Malik: *gets a ketchup bottle*  
  
Meimi: *after a while, comes back*  
  
Y. Malik: awww  
  
Meimi: *with sock in hand*  
  
Y. Malik: stupid ketchup  
  
Meimi: *gets cheese bottle*  
  
Meimi: awww  
  
Meimi: stupid cheese  
  
Y. Malik: ..............  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Malik: -_-;  
  
Meimi: where did snail boy go?  
  
Y. Malik: hmmm  
  
Y. Malik: thinks*  
  
*movie time*  
  
Y. Bakura: *cries*  
  
Y. Bakura: HIKARI!!!  
  
Ryou: YAMI???!!!  
  
Ryou: He's crying??!!! *can't believe it*  
  
Y. Bakura: HIKARI!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Y. MALIK WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN 2 ME  
  
Y. Bakura: HE MADE ME GO IN THE GURL'S BATHROOM  
  
Y. Bakura: AND THAT FREAKY SCARY INSANE MENTAL WEIRD STUPID GURL  
  
Y. Bakura: SHOVED ME DOWN THE TOILET  
  
Y. Bakura: AND NOW I GOT POOP ALL OVER ME!!!  
  
Meimi: *pops out of no where* heya snail boy!  
  
Y. Bakura: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS HER!!  
  
Meimi: *puts snail on y.bakuras head*  
  
Y. Bakura: THE FREAKY SCARY INSANE MENTAL WEIRD STUPID GURL!!!  
  
Meimi: * blink *  
  
Meimi: and you're snail boy!  
  
Ryou: snail boy? Insane gurl? Wat?  
  
Ryou: i dont get it  
  
Meimi: *starts laughing*  
  
Ryou: wat's so funny?  
  
Meimi: of course you dont  
  
Ryou: ............  
  
Meimi: *brakes down in laughter*  
  
Ryou: yami, y dont u clean up back in ur soul room?  
  
Y. Bakura: *sniffs* okay  
  
Y. Bakura: *goes back 2 soul room*  
  
Meimi: *squirts cheese everywhere*  
  
Meimi: NOODLES!!!!  
  
Meimi: hahahahahaha!!!  
  
Ryou: she is freaky......  
  
Meimi: thank you!  
  
Ryou: *shivers*  
  
Ryou: ..........  
  
Meimi: *disappears*  
  
*movie ends*  
  
Y. Malik: hahahhaha  
  
Y. Malik: good movie  
  
Y. Malik: bakura....crying  
  
Y. Malik: hahahhaa  
  
Meimi: *still has rod*  
  
Y. Malik: hey  
  
Y. Malik: dont use it on me  
  
Y. Malik: again  
  
Meimi: mwahahaha  
  
Y. Malik: *runs*  
  
Meimi: MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Y. Malik: *sees a book*  
  
Meimi: *holds up rod*  
  
Y. Malik: blue scado  
  
Y. Malik: we can too  
  
Y. Malik: *jumps in2 the book*  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Meimi: awww  
  
Meimi: I order you to come out of that book!  
  
Y. Malik: NOOO  
  
Y. Malik: I DONT WANNA COME OUT!!!  
  
Meimi: *snicker* come out *laughs* and haha and put make up on!  
  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Y. Malik: OOOO  
  
Y. Malik: TIC TAC!!!  
  
Meimi: ...  
  
Meimi: I COMMAND YOU!!!  
  
Momo: *pops up* since malik is already hyper  
  
Meimi: *waves twig/rod around*  
  
Momo: we will replace him with yami yugi  
  
Y. Yugi: OOOOOOOO TIC TAC!!!  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Yugi: *gobbles tic tac* mmmmm....cheesey  
  
Meimi: *hits y.yugi with mallet*  
  
Y. Yugi: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Y. Yugi: ow  
  
Y. Yugi: DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Yugi: *runs around*  
  
Meimi: THATS MY LINE!  
  
Y. Yugi: MWHAHAHA  
  
Y. Yugi: U CHEESE  
  
Y. Yugi: U WILL NEVER FIND ME  
  
Meimi: *is in a sock...in a lake again*  
  
Y. Yugi: WHEEE!!!  
  
Y. Yugi: LAUNDRY!!!  
  
*now the sock is empty*  
  
Y. Yugi: *jumps in2 lake*  
  
Y. Yugi: O NO  
  
Y. Yugi: I CANT EAT!!!  
  
Meimi: *watches*  
  
Y. Yugi: MY CHEESE IS GETTING SOGGY  
  
Y. Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Meimi: -_-;;  
  
Y. Yugi: U STUPID WATER!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Yugi: *tackles water*  
  
Y. Yugi: MWHAHHAHAHA  
  
Meimi: *holds up wand*  
  
Y. Yugi: I GOT U NOW  
  
Y.Yugi: OOOOO  
  
Y. Yugi: SUM MACARONI!!  
  
Meimi: i command you to act intelligant!  
  
Y. Yugi: huh?  
  
Y. Yugi: *doesnt no wat it means*  
  
Meimi: *falls down*  
  
Y. Yugi: *looks at meimi*  
  
Y. Yugi: OOOOO  
  
Meimi: then i command you to explode!  
  
Y. Yugi: MANGOS!!!  
  
Y. Yugi: how u do that?  
  
Meimi: .....EXPLODE!  
  
Meimi: go BOOM  
  
Y. Yugi: R U A TALKING RAINBOW??  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Yugi: YAY  
  
Meimi: *slaps forhead*  
  
Meimi: i cant take it!!!!  
  
Y. yugi: *jumps on meimi*  
  
Meimi: *explodes*  
  
Y. Yugi: AWWW  
  
Y. Yugi: POOR RAPID  
  
Y. Yugi: BUNNY  
  
Y. Yugi: RAN AWAY  
  
Y. Yugi: AND LEAVE CHEESE BEHIND!!!  
  
*~*the end*~*  
  
Momo: MWHAHAHAAAH!! THE STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETED!!  
  
Y. Yugi: .....yay  
  
Y. Malik: WHERE "S MY TIC TAC??!!  
  
Y. Bakura: HAS FREAKY INSANE SCARY etc etc GURL GONE YET??!!  
  
Ryou: ....uhh, y was i included in the story again?  
  
Momo: -_-;;  
  
NOW REVIEW MY STORY OR I'LL SEND MEIMI 2 UR HOUSE AND HAVE HER UHH...ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF U [pic] 


End file.
